As a configuration of a vehicle lamp, there is known a vehicle lamp which is configured to be able to selectively perform low-beam irradiation and high-beam irradiation by reflecting light from a light-emitting element toward the front by a reflector.
Patent Document 1 discloses such a vehicle lamp which is configured to form a low-beam light distribution pattern having horizontal and oblique cutoff lines by low-beam irradiation.
Further, as a vehicle lamp that forms a low-beam light distribution pattern having horizontal and oblique cutoff lines, there is known a vehicle lamp which is configured to reflect light emitted from a light-emitting element toward the front by a reflector, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, for example.
The vehicle lamp disclosed in the Patent Document 2 includes two sets of a light-emitting element and a reflector, and is configured to form a horizontal cutoff line by one of them and to form an oblique cutoff line by the other of them.